Accidental Transport
by BossBot97
Summary: Pixie Dust is a half Con, half Bot femme. She is not trusted by the other Autobots and decides to run away. Love triangle between Prowl, Jazz, and Pixie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was written by Skyress98.

* * *

A small light pink and silver femme with gold outlines and shimmering winglets, just barely 18 vorns old, by the name of Pixie Dust, walked into the main room of the Autobot base, quietly. The soft taps of her peds hitting the concrete was the only noise. The little femme's sea green optics shined with fear and hurt. She'd had enough. Pixie wanted to be loved, to be able to become a medic, and to not be afraid of her comrades.

Pixie Dust was the creation of two Cybertronians. One Decepticon and one Autobot. She didn't know who her creators were, nobody did. Pixie was small, agile and quite strong, yet she refused to fight even though she had the skills to. Pixie typed in coordinates to an unknown location. Hoping to get away from her comrades, the ones that were suppose to protect her, but instead they shunned her.

~Flashback~

Pixie Dust sighed as yet again Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots refused to let her go on patrol. She didn't understand why. Pixie had heard all the other Autobots call her lazy, when in fact, Pixie kept the entire base cleaned and organized. Her spark hurt from the loneliness that had almost consumed her. She wanted to make friends, to be wanted. But nobody, not even her creators, wanted her.

Pixie slowly walked back to her quarters, trying her best to keep the energon tears from falling. Early that morning, while Pixie had been cleaning, she had fallen and cut her arm. Pixie refused to let anyone find out about the wound. She didn't know why but every day Pixie felt as if something was missing.

The small femme looked up and realized that she was at the entrance of her quarters. Typing in the pass code, she slipped inside and slid down the wall to rest near the entrance. The energon tears finally breaking the dam and rushing out.

With shaky hands, Pixie removed her blue visor and subspaced it. Her sea green optics filled with tears. Hiccupping softly, Pixie got up and moved over to her desk. The only items on the desk were two Cybertronian instruments, one representing a violin, and the other, a harp. Pixie had mastered the use of playing these instruments. She however could not play them here. The other Autobots wouldn't let her.

Pixie touched her bruised cheek and flinched. Arcee had gotten mad when she had been beaten by some Cons and had taken it out on Pixie. With shaky servos, Pixie Dust grabbed both of her instruments and subspaced them. She also went to the supply closet in her room and subspaced a small med-kit, a thermal blanket, her collection of energon crystals (that still glowed) and some energon cubes she had stashed. She was escaping, from the loneliness and the hate. She was escaping tonight, through the ground bridge.

~End of Flashback~

Pixie Dust closed her optics and whimpered, her injured arm protesting being moved around. The ground bridge roared to life, which caused Pixie to jump and accidentally run her hand over its controls, adding to the coordinates. Before Pixie could do anything, Ratchet and Bumblebee burst into the room. With a shocked gasp, Pixie Dust rushed through the ground bridge, ignoring the calls of the medic and scout. She didn't stop until she noticed that the ground bridge was behaving funny, blue and white electricity going everywhere. Pixie screamed and tried to shield herself, just as the ground bridge exploded.

~In the Bay Verse~

Jazz and Prowl were sitting next to each other, enjoying the sunset. The bond had needed to be renewed since Jazz came back to life, thanks to Optimus Prime and the Matrix. The SIC and TIC of the Autobots had stayed close together. Where one went, the other followed. As the two mechs rested against each other, a sudden boom came a few yards away, knocking both of them to their sides. The Autobots onlined their weaponry and jumped to their peds, waiting to see what Decepticon would be foolish enough to attack the Autobot headquarters.

The sand that had been blown up by the boom finally settled and what laid in the sand nearly made both of the mechs glitch. A small pink and silver femme with small winglets was whimpering in the sand. Tears streaming down her face as she held one of her arms close to her chassis. Sparking could be seen coming from the femme's arm. Both mechs jumped to attention when they heard her first whimper.

Jazz rushed over to the femme and knelt down next to her, trying to get to her injured arm. Prowl contacted the Autobot base, ordering for Ratchet to come out to where they were at. He didn't know why, but Prowl had an awful feeling in his spark.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jazz POV*

He couldn't believe it. A femme, a real live femme was laying not even 100 yards from Prowl and him. To say Jazz was amazed was one thing. Femmes were rare, even before the war. The only femmes that Jazz knew were alive, were the ones on Elita One's team. Jazz looked at his mate and was surprised that he had glitched.

Jazz was about to speak to his mate but a pained filled whimper suddenly came from the femme. Jazz focused his optics on the pink and silver femme and saw a small puddle of energon starting to pool around her. With a sharp gasp, Jazz rushed foreward and knelt down to assess the damage. He could see that her arm was literally torn open and it looked like it hurt. The femme had tears streaming down her faceplates.

Jazz gently reached forward and touched the femme's arm. "Hey lil lady. I need ya to give me yer arm, alright?" Jazz's optics widen behind his visor when the femme opened her optics and looked at him with optics he had never seen before. The sea green optics were dim but the femme kept her focus on Jazz and slowly released her hold on her injured arm.

***Prowl POV***

Prowl was stunned. That much was simple. A pink and silver femme was only a few yards away from both him and his mate. His glitch was acting up, threatening to make his processor shut down but the logic of the situation was winning out, helping Prowl to stay online.

Prowl frowned when he heard a whimper come from the femme. He saw the energon puddle forming and felt worry come from his mate. Prowl knew that Jazz had a soft spot for femmes, his mate just hated to see them cry. As did Prowl, seeing a femme cry made his spark flare but with Jazz as his mate, he always kept calm.

Prowl lifted his right servo to his helm and contacted Ratchet. He knew that Ratchet would be angry, for he had sent out a message saying that he did not want to be disturbed.

_**Prowl: **__"Prowl to Ratchet"_

_**Ratchet: **__"This had better be good, Prowl"_

_**Prowl: **__"It's an emergency. An unknown femme has been found on the beach by Jazz and I. We do not know where she has come from, however, we do know that she is injured. Her arm is torn open and is leaking energon at a fast rate. Also, one side of her lower faceplate is dented."_

_**Ratchet: **__"What the pit! There was no signal of someone incoming from space! And it's a femme! Femmes don't just pop out of nowhere Prowl! And her injuries….stay put. I shall be there in a few minutes. You and Jazz just keep her calm and awake. Ratchet out"_


	3. Chapter 3

***Ratchet's POV***

Ratchet was stumped. An unknown femme had just shown up with no warning. Oh, he knew Red Alert will have a field day with this. And he hadn't even told Prime yet. Ratchet growled and rushed out of the med bay door, almost hitting Ironhide and his mate, Chromia. Luckily, the medic had stopped before they did.

"What the fragging pit Ratchet?!" howled Ironhide. Chromia said nothing, she just glared at Ratchet. While running away, Ratchet yelled over his shoulder. "No time! An unknown femme was just found on the beach by Jazz and Prowl, and she's injured!"

The green medic wasted no more time talking to the two weapons specialists. He had an injured femme to tend to. Once Ratchet was out of the hanger, he quickly transformed and raced towards the beach. Suddenly a com link came in from Optimus Prime, and his mate's name was attached to it. With a frustrated groan, Ratchet answered the com link.

_**Ratchet: **__"Yes Prime?"_

_**Optimus: **__"Ratchet, Ironhide and Chromia just rushed into my office and explained to me that Prowl and Jazz have found an unknown, injured femme on the beach. How could a femme arrive without our knowing?"_

_**Ratchet: **__"I do not know sir. Right now, I am just concerned with getting her to the med bay."_

_**Elita One:**__ "Ratchet, I want to know when the femme is out of the med bay. Am I clear? She is not on my team and there may be a chance that she's unmated, which could lead to problems._

_**Ratchet: **__"I understand ma'am. I will inform you as soon as the femme is out of my med bay. Ratchet out."_

The medic couldn't help but laugh. Both Optimus and Elita were protective of any femme that came to the base. Both of them wanted to protect the femmes, since so few had survived the war. Ratchet just hoped that the femme would be alright.

***Pixie Dust's POV***

As Pixie landed at the coordinates, she felt nothing but pain. Her arm had been torn open when the ground bridge exploded. As the young femme tried to calm herself down, she suddenly felt someone touch her arm. She couldn't hold back the small wince that she did when she was touched, but apparently whoever touched her had not felt it.

A smooth voice came from the one that was touching her arm. She could tell from the voice that the one touching her was a mech. Slowly; Pixie Dust opened her optics and stared at the mech. He was a silver color and had a blue visor. The mech had three claws on each servo. Tears were still coming out of her optics but not as bad as before.

Pixie Dust actually felt as if she could trust this mech so she released the hold on her injured arm and remained still. The silver mech reached down and gently trailed a claw down her arm. Pixie Dust couldn't hold back the gasp of pain as the mech assessed the damage to her arm.

Movement out of the corner of her optic caught her attention and Pixie Dust turned her helm towards a different mech. This one was black and white and he had door-wings. Pixie Dust had never seen door-wings before, so she stared. The way the door-wings fluttered and how bigger they looked to her wing-lets were amazing to her. Her own wing-lets rose to their full height, which was just about above her helm, they made little movements.

The mech assessing the damage to her arm became startled and fell backwards when her wing-lets rose to their full height. Pixie Dust gasped and fresh tears rose out of her optics. "I…I'm sorry. I can't control them sometimes." The silver mech just smiled and shook his head. "It's alright lil' lady. Just surprised me is all. I didn't see them, were they tucked to your body?"

Pixie Dust felt her faceplates become warm. She shyly nodded and looked over her shoulder at her wing-lets. She sighed out a relief when she saw that they were undamaged. She looked back at the silver mech before her, only to see the black and white one kneeling right next to him. With a slight yelp, Pixie Dust's optics widen. "You're really quiet." The pink and silver femme blurted out. Her other servo, the one not damaged, flew to her mouth.

The silver mech started to laugh, while the white and black mech just raised an optic ridge at her. "Hello, my name is Prowl. And you have met Jazz." Pixie Dust giggled softly and nodded her helm. "My name is Pixie Dust. But you can just call me Pixie. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Prowl and Mr. Jazz." Both mechs look surprised at her response.

A sudden honking noise came from behind both of the mechs. Which cause Pixie Dust to try to look behind them with a worry expression on her faceplates. "Hey, don't worry lil' lady, it's just Ratchet. He's our medic." Jazz said, trying to keep her calm.

Pixie Dust gasped and looked at Jazz and Prowl with wide optics. "B...but…he's green. The Ratchet I know is orange and white…" Both Prowl and Jazz look at Pixie Dust confused and turn to Ratchet just as he transforms.


	4. Chapter 4

Pixie Dust was stunned. Jazz and Prowl had said that the green ambulance was Ratchet but she did not know how that was possible. The Ratchet she knew was white and orange. And _that_ Ratchet hadn't been very nice to her, so when the mech took a step towards Pixie, the pink and silver femme couldn't help but whimper.

Pixie could tell that mech had heard her whimper for he had froze in his steps. Jazz and Prowl looked at her in concern. "Hey lil' lady, he ain't gonna hurt ya. Old Ratch just wants to help ya," Jazz said while rubbing one of her winglets. The tension in Pixie Dust's frame started to ease away and she shyly nodded.

***Ratchet's POV***

Once Ratchet saw the nod he slowly walked over to her and knelt down. The poor femme looked exhausted. Her frame had several dents and her green optics were very dim. Ratchet had never seen anyone with green optics before.

Slowly as to not startle the femme, Ratchet pulled a sedative out of his sub-space. With Jazz distracting her, Ratchet injected the sedative into the femme's neck. She gave a sharp gasp but just as quickly, the femme was out.

The old medic gave a sigh and rubbed his optics. "Do you two know her name?" Jazz looked at his mate and nodded. "The lil' lady's name is Pixie Dust. She's young Ratch. Real young." Ratchet could hear the worry in Jazz's vocalizer.

"I know. I can see by her frame. I'm gonna have to scan her to see if there is any more damage we cannot see. But other than the arm, dented faceplates and the dents in her frame, I doubt she has any more injuries." With another sigh, Ratchet activated his scanners and began the scanning process.

Ratchet's scanners trailed up and down the femme's frame. From what Ratchet could tell, the femme was abused. Dents littered her frame, most too small to see. Old injuries left unintended. Ratchet snarled and started to swear in both Cybertroian and English.

Prowl and Jazz look at Ratchet in confusion until he sent both of them the list of the femme's injuries. The old medic also sent one to Optimus Prime and his mate, Elita One. With the Elita, nobody knew what to expect. But with this information, Ratchet knew that it would be bad.

As gently as he could, Ratchet picked up the femme known as Pixie Dust. He com-linked First Aid and ordered him to get the med bay prepared for a patient. The medic knew that he would have to give a mental test to see if the femme was stable.

***Elita One's POV***

Elita One stormed down the hallway, anger coursing off her frame. Human and Cybertroian alike moved out of her way. The femme commander had gotten a list from Ratchet. A list that had the amount of injuries on the new femme, the poor thing must have been abused for years.

With an angered sigh, Elita typed in the code for the femme lounge and entered quickly. From what Elita could see, all of the femmes were there. That part was good; she didn't want to tell the announcement several times.

Elita walked into the middle of the femme lounge and raised her hand, quietly getting all the other femme's attention. Chromia raised an optic ridge at her best friend and commander, she knew the signs of when Elita was mad and she could see all of them right now.

"Femmes, I have an announcement. Prowl and Jazz have found an unknown femme on the beach. She is not a Decepticon, as far as we know. However she is injured. Ratchet has sent me a list of her injuries and from what he could tell, this femme was abused for years," shocked gasps escape from the other femmes as they listen to Elita. "Ratchet is not sure how stable she is, so he will keep her in the med-bay for a few days. Now, I want to help this femme, who's with me?" Just as Elita finished asking the question, hands rose up. Every femme raising one of her hands, two of the femmes waving them around. Elita One smiled, sometimes being a femme meant that you had a lot of support behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions: Should Pixie Dust be captured by the Decepticons? Should Pixie Dust (later on in the story) become sparked by Prowl and Jazz? And if she does, will it be one sparkling (combining both of the Sires together) or should it be twins?**

* * *

***Pixie Dust's POV***

She did not know what had happened. Pixie Dust awakened out of recharge and all she could do was lay on a berth. Fortunately, the berth was soft. Her winglets didn't feel like they were hurt and the fabric underneath her was the cause for it.

Pixie Dust looked around and realized that she was in a med-bay. The sterile smell reaching her olfactory sensors. The young femme looked down at her left servo and could not see a restraint, that meant that she had been sedated and that her body would need a few human minutes to function normally again.

A door opened and Pixie Dust quickly looked to see who entered the med-bay. A white and red mech, who had a visor and mask on, was coming towards her. Pixie Dust whimpered softly, the memories of her pain returning. The mech stopped immediately and backed away. "It's alright. My name is First Aid; you are Pixie Dust, correct?" questioned the red and white mech. Pixie Dust slowly nodded her head and found she could move again.

Very slowly, Pixie Dust sat up and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at First Aid and twiddled her servos together. "Pixie Dust? Is it alright if I come closer?" With a small nod, Pixie Dust watched the mech for any wrong movement. When he was right by her berth, First Aid began his scanners. The young femme couldn't help but shudder at the feeling.

"Well, all of your dents are gone. Ratchet and I have fixed up your injuries, both old and new. And your energon levels are at 91%. This is good." The young medic was explaining everything to her and Pixie Dust listened to every little detail. When the mech was finished Pixie Dust frowned. "There isn't any more you can tell me?" Interest and hopefulness was clear in her voice. "More to tell you? What do you mean Pixie Dust?" Even with the mask and visor on, Pixie Dust could tell that he was confused.

"W…well I've always wanted to be a medic. But nobody has ever taught me…I guess that's why I want you to tell me more…" Pixie Dust trailed off believing that the mech standing beside her berth would laugh at her like all the others. But that did not happen. "You wish to be a medic?" Surprise was clear in First Aid's voice. Nodding her head, Pixie Dust's optics sparked to life. "Oh yes please! I really like helping others! Please, I'll behave, all I need is one chance, please?!"

"Well it's not really my decision, it's Ratchet. Let me go get him, you just stay put, okay?" Pixie Dust nodded her head again and watched First Aid leave the med-bay.

***First Aid's POV***

When First Aid had first gotten the com-link from Ratchet, telling him to prepare the med-bay for an injured Cybertronian, Aid had gone about as if it was any ordinary day. But when his mentor came rushing into the med-bay with an injured unknown femme in his arms, First Aid almost crashed. Lucky for First Aid, he had not. Ratchet told Aid that her name was Pixie Dust and immediately after Ratchet began to fix the poor femme's arm. First Aid had seen many wounds in his lifetime as a medic, but he had never seen someone's arm torn open like that.

First Aid couldn't even count the number of dents in the femme's frame. The largest being on her faceplate. Aid guessed it was from when someone punched her and quite hard too. By the time Ratchet was done with the femme's arm, First Aid was furious.

His scanners told him that the femme had a few wires torn out in both of her legs, some protoform damage done on her leg and several burns on the inside of her winglets. With gentle servos, which were shaking with rage, First Aid began to treat the burns. Since they were on her winglets, those were the most sensitive wounds. However, the burns were barely even first degree, only grazing the first layer of her armor, and not seen unless someone used a scanner.

When Ratchet and First Aid were finished it was well after 1 A.M. With tired sparks, both mechs went to their quarters to recharge. After a few hours, First Aid awoke and headed straight to the med-bay. He wanted to see how the femme was doing.

The moment he entered the med-bay, sea green optics locked onto him. Hope flashed into his spark, too bad he forgot about the bond with his team. First Aid started towards the femme but she whimpered and he stopped immediately, taking a few steps back. "It's alright. My name is First Aid; you are Pixie Dust, correct?" First Aid hoped that the femme would respond, he did not want her to be afraid of him. The femme slowly nodded her head and he watched as she sat up.

First Aid realized that she was looking at him and was twiddling her servos together. With a sharp intake, First Aid asked the question that he hoped he got a yes to. "Pixie Dust? Is it alright if I come closer?" When he got a nod, First Aid walked over to her but saw that she watched his every movement, like she was expecting something.

First Aid scanned the femme and he nearly sang for joy. "Well, all of your dents are gone. Ratchet and I have fixed up your injuries, both old and new. And your energon levels are at 91%. This is good." When he was finished Pixie Dust looked sad before Aid could ask her what was wrong, she questioned him. "There isn't any more you can tell me?" Confusion soared through his processor. '_What more does she want to know?' _With his servos on his hips, First Aid tilted his head and questioned Pixie Dust. "More to tell you? What do you mean Pixie Dust?" The femme looked reluctant to tell him anything but then she spoke. "W…well I've always wanted to be a medic. But nobody has ever taught me…I guess that's why I want you to tell me more…"

"You wish to be a medic?" At her nod and her response "Oh yes please! I really like helping others! Please, I'll behave, all I need is one chance, please?!" happiness filled First Aid's spark. Someone else who wanted to be a medic. Someone to teach, First Aid had always wanted his own student. Now he might just have one. Too bad he wasn't CMO; it **was** Ratchet's decision after all.

"Well it's not really my decision, it's Ratchet. Let me go get him, you just stay put, okay?" Watching her nod with hope made First Aid beg to any and every deity he knew, for Ratchet to let her be a medic. So with the news that the femme known as Pixie Dust was awake and that she wanted to be a medic, First Aid rushed down the hallways, straight towards the conference room.

***Pixie Dust's POV***

Once Pixie knew First Aid was gone, she reached into her subspace and made sure her instruments were still there. Feeling safe, in the strange place. Pixie Dust gently took out her violin like instrument and set the strings. With gracefulness, Pixie Dust started to play her instrument. A human work called Alone Wolf. **  
**

Since the instrument was Cybertronian, the song came out beautifully. Unbeknownst to Pixie Dust, other Cybertronians also heard the music she was playing and they came to the med-bay to see what was making the beautiful music. Pixie Dust's optics were closed as she played the song. When she hit the last note and opened her optics, she saw mechs and a few femmes standing in the entrance of the med-bay. With a furious blush crossing over her faceplates, Pixie Dust set down her instruments and waited for the yelling to begin.

* * *

**A/N: **If you guys want to see the video of the song alone wolf, go to you tube and add **watch?v=hYgJAN1Ol5g** .


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Be warned, Megatron is a perv.

*First Aid's POV*

First Aid arrived at the conference room and quickly entered. All optics were on him as he swiftly went over to Ratchet. "Sir, the femme is awake." Sighs of relief came from almost everyone in the room. R

atchet looked at his student and raised an optic ridge. "Is there something else First Aid?"

He didn't know how to put it. How eager the femme was to be a medic, the bright hope in her optics. First Aid vented softly. "She wants to be a medic." To say his teacher was surprised was one thing. Only one of the femmes in Elita One's group had wanted to be a medic and a select few mechs know the basics, but that is just so they can live to get to a proper medic.

First Aid looked at all the other Autobots in the room, relieved faceplates greeted him, but what was astounding was that Elita One seem to be fidgeting. She looked ready to run out of the room to go see the femme. Suddenly a musical tone reached the conference room, everyone froze. Nobody had heard music like that since before the war.

First Aid tilted his helm to the side and realized that the music was coming from the med-bay. It was coming from Pixie Dust. All the mechs and femmes in the conference room slowly walked to the med-bay and were quite surprised to see the femme sitting on a berth, playing a Cybertroian instrument. Just as the last note was hit, First Aid saw Pixie Dust online her optics and become surprised at everyone staring at her. She put down her instrument and looked quite scared.

Ratchet then decided to go forward but the moment he took a step forward, Pixie Dust whimpered and began to tremble. First Aid was confused. 'Why is she so scared? Does she believe that we're mad?' Questions began to flow into First Aid's processor, but instead of asking, he chose to ignore them and confront Pixie Dust about her music.

"That was very beautiful Pixie Dust. Have you always been able to play like that?" First Aid hoped that the question would help to quite her fear. The young medic couldn't help but smile as he saw Pixie Dust's optics brighten at the question.

"Oh yes. I taught myself to play music like that. One of my old caretakers told me that when someone is injured, soft music will keep them calm. Plus, I love to play my instruments." A few mechs and some femmes chuckle at her fast response.

First Aid saw his teacher walk towards Pixie Dust and scan her. He had a frown on his faceplates but everyone could see his optics were bright.

*Ratchet's POV*

When First Aid had come to him in the conference room, Ratchet was concerned. But when his student told him that the femme was awake, Ratchet's spark felt lighter. The old medic was glad. However, when First Aid told him that the femme wanted to be a medic, he almost crashed. Ratchet opened his mouth to speak but halted as a musical tone reached his audio receptors. He did not recognize the song but he recognized the instrument that was be played. Ratchet had thought that no more of the Cybertronian instruments existed, most being destroyed in the war.

As everyone left the conference room and headed towards the sound of the music, Ratchet realized that it was coming from the med-bay. It was coming from the femme in the med-bay. Nobody moved when they got to the med-bay, not wanting to disturb the femme as she played.

Once it was finished and the femme looked up, Ratchet started to walk towards her, but one step and fear crossed the young femme's faceplates. Anger arose from within Ratchet; he was going to make the ones that had abused the little femme pay.

First Aid was there to calm her down. Everyone got a chuckle from her fast response to First Aid's question but no one realized that they were being watched. Watched by something with red optics.

*Megatron's POV*

To say he was surprised was one thing but Megatron preferred astounded much better. The Autobots had a new femme at their base. And from Laserbeak's report, the scent coming from the femme meant that she was unbonded. This was rare, considering the looks of the femme and with so many mechs in the universe.

Megatron grinned as he looked at the femme. Yes he could see her paired with one of his mechs, Soundwave or one of the tankers. But Megatron also thought about how nice the femme would look under him or her bobbing her helm as she serviced him. With as small as she was, it would be a tight fit, however he took her. With a perverted laugh, Megatron began to plot.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Jazz, Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide are movie-verse versions. Prowl, Red Alert, Inferno, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Smokescreen and all the femmes are the G1 versions. The humans shall follow in the story. I don't know about the Wreckers yet.

As for the whole 'half con half bot' thing, her Carrier/Mother was an Autobot and her Sire/Dad was a Decepticon.

Thank you all for the reviews, likes and follows. Look at the end of the story for questions.

* * *

*Pixie Dust's POV*

As Ratchet finished scanning her, Pixie Dust saw a very large mech come towards her. Compared to Pixie, this mech was a giant. He was both red and blue with flames on his paint. Pixie Dust thought he looked like Optimus Prime.

"Greetings little one. I am Optimus Prime; you are called Pixie Dust, correct?" The mech asked in a deep voice. Pixie Dust nodded her helm and she felt a small blush creep on her faceplates.

"Pixie Dust, you have already met Ratchet and his student First Aid, I am sure you also remember Prowl and Jazz, they are the ones that found you," Optimus Prime spoke while glancing at Ratchet who was reading the results of his scans. Pixie Dust's optics brightened when she heard the last two names. "Yes. It was quite nice being in the med-bay. Where I was before, I wasn't allowed in the med-bay. We had too few resources." Shocked and angered faceplates looked at Pixie Dust as she spoke, the other Autobots were furious that someone as kind and shy as Pixie Dust was never allowed in a med-bay.

Pixie Dust, however, did not notice the shocked and angered looks, she just continued to speak. "And yes sir, Optimus Prime. I remember Mr. Prowl and Mr. Jazz; they are the cute mechs who found me." Pixie Dust's servos flew to her mouth when she finished speaking, a deep blush coming on her faceplate. Several mechs covered their mouths to laugh. While the femmes all shared a knowing look.

Optimus Prime chuckled at Pixie Dust's response. "Pixie Dust, I would like you to meet some more Autobots, although some are on missions right now and will come to the base on a later date. Ironhide, our weapon specialist and his mate Chromia," the leader of the Autobots pointed to a large black mech who was standing next to a blue femme. Both nodded to Pixie Dust and she shyly nodded back.

Next, the leader of the Autobots pointed to two mechs and a red femme. "This is Red Alert, our Security Advisor and his mates, Inferno and Firestar," Red Alert looked at Pixie Dust carefully, while his mates waved. Pixie Dust shyly waved back, the blush still on her faceplates. Optimus Prime waved his hand to three femmes standing together. "This is Ratchet's mate Moonracer," A green femme smiled gently at Pixie Dust. "Next to her is Arcee, Springer's mate. Springer and the other Wreckers are on a mission, you shall meet them when they return," The bright pink femme laughed and winked at Pixie Dust, sort of giving the shy femme some comfort. A dark pink femme came forward, stopping next to Optimus Prime. "Pixie Dust, this is my mate. Elita One, she has decided that you shall be her charge. Are you alright with this?" The Prime asked in a gentle tone.

Pixie Dust looked at the Prime's mate and smiled. "I've never been a charge before. And yes sir, I am fine with being her charge. I just…I don't want to be a bother." Elita One raised an optic ridge and crossed her arms over her chassis. "Femmling, you are and never will be a bother. You are a scared little one that needs comfort and a family. And you shall get it here." Pixie Dust's optics started to water, fresh coolant coming into her optics, hiccupping; the shy femme launched herself at Elita One, tackling her into a hug and started to sob. To say Elita One was surprised was quite true. She did not expect to be tackled into a hug or to comfort a sobbing femmling. Although, the femme commander did not mind.

Pixie Dust felt Elita One's servos gently rub her back and helm, making cooing noises, trying to get the femmling to calm down. The other Autobots all looked at the sobbing femme with sad looks.

The sobbing stopped after awhile but Pixie Dust still held onto Elita One. Out of the corner of her optics, Pixie Dust could see Optimus Prime approaching. "Pixie Dust, we have some questions for you. Do you feel comfortable enough to answer them?" The young femme looked up at the Commander of the Autobots and nodded shyly. "How old are you Pixie Dust?" That was the first of many questions that were going to be asked and somehow Pixie Dust just knew they would ask her what age she was. "I…I'm 18 vorns exactly. About a month ago was my Creation Day…" The Autobots were shocked. They all knew that the femme was young but not that young. "Well then…um…happy late Creation Day. Now, Pixie Dust, where do you come from?"

Immediately Pixie Dust froze. Sad optics looked at Optimus Prime and she sighed. "I'm…I'm from a place where not everyone is nice. I was only 15 vorns when I landed near the base. I was…I think, hated. I don't know, nobody would speak to me and when they looked at me, they never smiled, only frowned. Sometimes I would get lucky and they would leave me alone. But most of the time, I was smacked around…" Fresh tears fell down Pixie Dust's optics as she told her story. Many of the Autobots were furious and some were just barely holding in their anger.

Jazz stepped forward. "Hey lil' lady, remember on the beach when ya said Old Ratchet here was green but the Ratchet ya knew was orange and white, now what did ya mean by that?" Pixie Dust frowned. "Well…where I come from…Ratchet was orange and white. Although the green does look better…Oh and the Optimus I knew didn't have flames on him, he just had the colors red and blue…My helm is hurting" Pixie Dust curled up next to Elita One, squeezing her optics closed. Right after Pixie Dust said her helm hurt, Ratchet was by her side, scanning and muttering.

*Optimus Prime's POV*

The Prime was confused. What exactly did Pixie Dust mean by Ratchet being orange and white and with himself not having flames on his paint. He'd always had flames! With bright optics, the large mech watched as Ratchet helped the femme with her hurting helm, while his mate cooed softly. Over the bond, Optimus Prime could feel worry/sadness/anger coming from his mate and the Prime felt the same. For such abuse to happen to a femme was beyond wrong.

Optimus Prime looked at his Autobots and saw many sad and angered faceplates. Ironhide had his cannons out and Chromia was trying to get him to put them away even though the Prime could see that she wanted to bring out hers. Red Alert was speaking to his mates in a hushed tone, looking at Pixie Dust every once in awhile with sympathy. Prowl and Jazz were keeping their distance and to Optimus, it looked like they were talking through their bond. Moonracer and Arcee had scowls on their faceplates. With a sharp growl, Arcee punched the closest thing to her, the wall. "She barely 18 vorns old! Who would abuse someone that young?!" The pink femme growled out as fresh coolant came to her optics. Moonracer wrapped her arms around the pink femme, whispering calming words to her friend.

The doors to the med-bay opened suddenly and two mechs came in, one red and one yellow. Both stopped short when they saw how many Autobots were in the med-bay. Immediately, the two mechs started to back track, trying to hide the paint supplies behind them. Optimus Prime looked at the two front liners and shook his helm. 'Of course Sunstreaker and Sideswipe decide to paint Ratchet's med bay today.' With a deep sigh, the leader of the Autobots walked towards the two, before Ratchet took out his wrench.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. I hope you two have a good reason for having that paint." Optimus Prime spoke with a weary look in his optics. The Terror Twins and paint were never a good combination. Sideswipe grinned sheepishly looked around for something or someone to use as an excuse. The red mech's optics brightened when he saw Pixie Dust, however through the bond with his twin, Sideswipe sent confusion and worry, he and his brother might like to pull pranks, but they hated to see a femme cry. "We were going to give the new femme a brand new paint job."

Nearly every single mech or femme raised an optic at the Terror Twins. Sunstreaker face palmed at his brother's "excuse" Pixie Dust stopped her hiccupping to stare at them and Ratchet reached for his wrench. But before anyone could even think of doing anything, soft laughter lifted into the air.

*Pixie Dust's POV*

The moment Pixie Dust heard the mechs say they wanted to give her a new paint job, joy soared through her spark. She had not had a new paint job for at least a stellar cycle. To be able to have one…the idea started to make her laugh. Pixie Dust looked up at her caretaker, Elita One. "Miss Elita? Can I please have a new paint job? I haven't had one in so long." Pixie Dust's voice soft at the end, her optics wide, begging for her caretaker to let her get a new paintjob. Sideswipe and his twin were shocked that the "excuse" worked but were kind of happy to know that the once crying femme was laughing.

As far as she could tell, Elita One was caving into the request. "Fine, but we femmes will help you. But first, are you able to answer some more questions?" Pixie Dust's helm bobbed up and down as she nodded. "Yes ma'am." Elita One motioned for her mate to continue.

Optimus Prime gave a deep vent and gently looked at Pixie Dust. "Femmling, who were the ones taking "care" of you? Can you describe them?" Pixie Dust listened to the Prime and then vented. "Sir, where I come from…the leader had the same name as you. He was red and blue and he was a Prime. He wasn't as mean as the others but he did ignore me…" Shocked looks appeared on the faces of all the Autobots, to think that where the femmling came from, there was also an Optimus Prime.

"Oh, there was a Ratchet there. He was white and orange. He was also grumpy…but never grumpy enough to yell at everyone all the time, just me." Pixie Dust looked at Arcee sadly. "There was an Arcee there…she wasn't very nice, in fact she hit me a lot…." Fresh coolant collected in Pixie Dust's optics. The Autobots had looked at Ratchet and then Arcee feeling sorry for them. Arcee had a look of horror on her face, more coolant streaming from her optics.

Prowl stepped forward, followed closely by Jazz. "Sir?" Optimus Prime turned to his second and third in command. "Yes Prowl?" The black and white Praxian had a stern look on his faceplate. "Sir, I believe that Pixie Dust comes from another dimension. It is an 87% probability that it is a completely different dimension from ours." Jazz tapped his chin with one of his claws. "Ya know…that makes sense. The lil' lady is from another dimension, something happens and the lil' lady is…um… teleported here."

With a small growl from Arcee, she placed her servos on her hips and gave everyone a stern glare. "Well, she is _not_ going back!" Nods of approval came from nearly everyone in the med-bay.

*Unknown POV*

The ruby red optics locked onto the Autobot base. All the cat-like Cybertroian needed was to place the tracker on the unbounded femme so that capturing her would be easier. With a deep growl, the metallic feline stayed in the shadows as she neared the Autobot base.

* * *

Questions: 1) Should one of the Decepticons get Pixie Dust out of the Con base, if so, who should it be? 2) I am making Elita and Optimus Prime parental units to Pixie Dust, who should be her siblings?


	8. Chapter 8

Note: 1) I have made up my own rules for the Wreckers. Ultra Magnus is in "charge" of the Wreckers but Kup is the real boss. He has the last word. Springer is the next in command and Hot Rod after that. Arcee is also apart of the Wreckers but she is also apart of Elita One's team, and since Arcee is Springer's mate she has equal rank as him.

2) I have no idea what type of power Pixie Dust should have. She is part Seeker. But she is also part Grounder. So, should she have a power? And if she should, what power? A) Insight (Seeing some of the future) B) Glowing in the dark (…I have no idea where this came from…) C) Levitating things To pick, please review.

*Time Skip One Week after Pixie Dust arrived*

*Megatron's POV*

Megatron was extremely agitated. He had waited nearly a week for Soundwave to enter the base of the Autobots. But even the telepath was finding it difficult. The Autobots were protecting their new femme quite good. A mech or femme staying close to her at all times.

Every time Soundwave sent Laserbeak or Ravage into the Autobot's Base, the new femme, who he had found out was named Pixie Dust, was either with Jazz and Prowl, in the femme lounge or in her own room playing one of her instruments. Megatron was finally tired of waiting.

::Soundwave! I am leading the other Decepticons into an attack on the Autobots Base. You are to retrieve the femme known as Pixie Dust! Do NOT fail me!::

With a growl, Megatron cut the com-link off and ordered the Decepticons to prepare for an attack. An awful smirk landed on his faceplates, the femme would soon be in his claws. Megatron couldn't wait to see the look on her faceplates when she realized that she would be in his grasp. Then he would give her to one of his mechs, after he was done with her.

*Pixie Dust's POV*

Pixie Dust was happy. Happy beyond belief, she had gotten her new paint job, thanks to Elita One and the other femmes. Her once dull pink and silver armor was bright and shining. The gold highlights that went from the side of her chassis and down to her hips, were the brightest they have ever been.

Ratchet had kept her in the med-bay for about three days, finally letting her out when Moonracer had explained that Pixie Dust needed to interact with others. Pixie Dust had spent a few hours with the other femmes. Getting to know them, after that Elita One escorted her around the base. Pixie Dust voiced that she did not want to step on any of the humans. So she took her steps slowly before two of the humans, Major William Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps, told her that every single human here knows how to act around Cybertronians.

After the encounter with Lennox and Epps, Pixie Dust and Elita One went to the Rec Room to get some energon. There, the sight of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker running from an enraged PINK Ironhide with the words "I love Tooth Fairies" written on his chassis.

Pixie Dust stood in the door way as the large mech aimed his cannons and fired but instead of plasma coming out…glitter, streamers and sparkles shot out of the cannon. It was quiet for a few moments before laughter erupted in the room. After that 'incident', Pixie Dust got to know the mech Autobots.

Prowl was a strict but gentle mech. He preferred getting his work done before anything else, although his bondmate was an exception. Jazz was laid back, he joked around and Pixie Dust compared her music to his. She even showed Jazz her other instrument, letting him try it out. The young femme spent of her days with Prowl and Jazz. Ironhide….well she hasn't had a chance to speak to him. The Rec Room incident has kept him away from there.

Inferno was kind sparked and even got his mate, Red Alert to join them for energon. Pixie Dust eventually got Red to speak, asking him if she could help him if he ever needed it. She also gave Red Alert one of her energon crystals, telling him that Earth soil worked well for it and that the crystal would grow.

Bluestreak…Pixie Dust had blurted out that his voice was cute when he stopped asking her questions. The blush and small smile that appeared on Bluestreak's faceplates made Pixie Dust giggle. She answered all of his questions and asked Blue about his doorwings. Her winglets fluttering when she got her answers.

Smokescreen was told to help Pixie Dust, so ever since she got out of the med-bay, she had to go see him one human hour every day. Pixie Dust didn't like speaking of her past but when Smokescreen told her that it would help her, she agreed. She told him as much as she could, with Smokescreen taking it slow.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had tried to prank Pixie Dust once. However, she turned the tables on them. The pain bomb that was sent her way was dodged quite easily, since Pixie Dust was so flexible. She became good friends with them when she explained that in order to get a paint bomb to land on their target; the target's back has to be turned and the target could not know about the prank. They said they knew that but had forgotten.

Pixie Dust had even met all the Autobots that were not on the base when she arrived. To say she was nervous was one thing, but apparently…all the Autobots that she has yet to meet were all mechs, so the nervousness was a little over the top. The Wreckers were the first to return and that was a…interesting encounter.

(Flashback)

When the Wreckers had come back to the base, after heading out to Asia to fight some Decepticons. Most of them were, as the humans had put it, quite cranky. Their armor scuffed and dented. Lucky for the Wreckers, there was nothing to serious to be sent to the med-bay for.

Pixie Dust had stayed hidden behind Elita One as Optimus Prime spoke to the Wreckers. Pixie had guessed that he had wanted to known all the details. Elita One had told Pixie Dust, that the one speaking to Optimus was Kup. An old-timer, always telling war stories. He was a dark shade of blue. Kup came up to Optimus Prime's chassis. Pixie Dust had talked to the mech a few times and had really enjoyed their conversations. He was gentle and only raised his voice when something happened. When she first spoke to him, Kup had smile warmly and started to tell her one of his greatest war stories, making Pixie Dust smile and laugh as he told it. In fact, whenever she could not fall into recharge and Kup was up, the small femme would go to him to hear one of his tales.

Next for Pixie Dust to meet was Arcee's mate, Springer. This mech was big, nearly as tall as Optimus. With his height, Pixie Dust had to strain her neck cables to look up at him. Springer was a deep shade of green. A triple changer, which were rare to come by. Arcee was telling Pixie Dust that Springer was one of the ones to command the Wreckers, right after Ultra Magnus and Kup. Pixie Dust was impressed with Springer, her curiosity got the better of her and she began to ask all kinds of questions, to both Arcee and Springer. The couple was glad to answer all of the questions.

Blurr was the next Wrecker that Pixie Dust met. The mech was a very fast talker. Although, Pixie Dust did not really mind. Blurr was a bright blue with some white here and there. Pixie Dust laughed when he tried to mimic what he had seen humans do. Blurr was nice and had asked her to play a game, humans called it 20 questions. By the end of the game, both were laying on the ground laughing. Blurr even gave Pixie Dust his com-link if she ever needed help or just wanted to talk.

Pixie Dust met Hot Rod next, after running into him. She literally ran into him. After saying sorry to the red and orange mech, who said it was okay. Pixie Dust and Hot Rod talked for a few moments before he was called away. Hot Rod was a mech that wanted to show everyone that he was capable of doing things.

Perceptor was the next mech to meet Pixie Dust. He was polite but seemed to not like getting too close to others. Well, except for his mate Drift. The two were an odd couple, completely opposite of each other but Pixie Dust brushed it off. She had been polite and quiet during their talk, watching as Drift spoke and Perceptor corrected him on more than one account. Elita One had to come to her 'rescue' when they started to correct each other.

Roadbuster…Pixie Dust did not like him, at first. He was loud, making her audio receptors hurt. The mech was a green color and he had an accent. Pixie Dust, when she first met him was scared; Roadbuster didn't seem to like newcomers. So when he had said that she would be useless and he tried to grab her to throw her out…Pixie Dust had gripped his arm, twisted it a little outwards and had thrown him over her shoulder. This shocked everyone. The femmling was in tears, saying that she just reacted and that she was very sorry. Roadbuster had changed his mind and told Pixie Dust that she would make a good Wrecker.

Bulkhead, he was a very kind sparked mech. He was big and a dark green but he was, as the humans call sweet. The dark green Wrecker showed her some of his paintings and also told her about some of the Wreckers that have yet to appear on Earth.

Bumblebee, no femme could resist the charm of that mech. The moment he entered the base and transformed, Pixie Dust voiced one word. Adorable. Optimus Prime had heard her and said that every femme Autobot and femme human had said the exact same thing.

(End of Flashback)

Pixie Dust was walking down one of the long hallways in the Autobot Base. She didn't understand why there were such long hallways in the Base, there just was. The young femme did not know why but she had an awful feeling in her spark.

With a low sigh, Pixie Dust entered the Rec Room just as an explosion happened at the entrance of the Base and the alarms sounded. Red Alert coming over the intercom saying that Decepticons were attacking. Mechs and femmes rushed past her, weapons armed and ready.

Pixie Dust was sent to the med-bay, everyone believing that she would be safe there, since she did not like fighting and would most likely knock her opponents to the ground instead of offlining them. The scared femme entered the med-bay and heard the doors lock. Still, even in the safety of the med-bay, Pixie Dust felt that wrong feeling in her spark.

While being distracted at the feeling, Pixie Dust did not notice the large form behind her. Or the red visor that scanned her from helm to pede. The large form silently let several tentacles go from its body and straight towards Pixie Dust.

She did not know what was happening behind her until a tentacle wrapped itself around her chassis, dragging her back towards the large form. She tried to scream, she really did but a tentacle wrapped itself around her mouth, keeping her from doing so. Another tentacle bounded her wrists together as Pixie Dust finally caught sight of the large form.

He was a large mech with royal blue coloring. A mask and visor attached to his faceplates so no one could see his optics or his mouth. The tentacles finally reached their holder and the large mech hoisted her up and brought her to look into his visor. "Autobot femme: Pixie Dust. Megatron: Ordered retrieval. Megatron: Stressed. Femme: Perfect stress reliever."

Pixie Dust's optics widen and she tried to break free from Soundwave's grasp. Coolant was streaming down her faceplates as she took in his words. The last thing she heard is Soundwave contacting Megatron and telling him of a successful mission. That was before Soundwave shocked her into recharge.


	9. Chapter 9

*Megatron's POV*

He was pleased. Soundwave had captured the femme known as Pixie Dust. Once his third in command had returned to base, Megatron ordered Hook to check the femme for any damage. The medic had told Megatron that the femme was in good condition, that her spark had to mark on it and that she was untouched.

After the medic had finished his examination of the femme, Megatron brought her to his room and had laid her down in the middle of his berth. The Decepticon leader laid right next to her and had wrapped an arm around her, keeping the small femme close to his chassis. Soon he fell into recharge, a wicked smile on his faceplates.

*Skywarp's POV*

Skywarp felt odd. A tingling sensation in his spark and he did not know what was the reason. He was not acting like himself, for once; Skywarp had a serious look on his faceplates. This had scared many Cons. Skywarp was not known for being serious.

Earlier the purple Seeker had spoken to his trine mates, Starscream and Thundercracker, about the tingling feeling in his spark. Thundercracker had looked at him in concern and Starscream told him to go see Hook. When Skywarp finally got to see Hook, the medic had no clue what was wrong with him. Skywarp was confused and when Skywarp got confused he became even more unpredictable.

*Pixie Dust's POV*

The first thing she noticed when she came out of recharge, she was not at the Autobot base. Pixie Dust was in a dark room, on a large berth and being pressed up against an unknown mech. She was afraid to move, afraid to even speak but when her arm started to get stiff, Pixie Dust had no choice but to move it.

That was a mistake. The mech woke up. She did not know who it was except that he was much bigger than her. Her entire body was tense, waiting for something to happen. The arm that was wrapped around her, moved. It went from around her waist, to her abdomen and stopped at her thigh. Pixie Dust gave a sharp gasp when the mech squeeze her thigh hard.

A dark chuckle was heard above her and the other arm was slipped under her, going to the side of her helm and turning it so she had no choice but to look at the mech. The first thing she saw was dark red optics. The next was the razor sharp teeth. Whimpering, Pixie Dust remained still, hoping the mech wouldn't harm her.

The mech gave her a feral grin and brought her faceplates even closer to hers. Within moments, the mech was crushing her lips against his. Pixie Dust gave a started scream and started to struggle, coolant glistening her optics. The mech growled against her mouth and held her firmly as he continued the kiss. After a minute, the large mech broke the kiss. Pixie Dust's lips were bruised and bleeding.

Coolant was streaming out of her optics while she stared at the mech with fear. The feral grin was still on his faceplates even when he licked her energon off his lips. After a few moments, the large mech spoke to her. "Well my dear, welcome to your new home. I am Lord Megatron. Although you shall call me Master. Am I clear?" The fear of being hurt by this mech soared in her spark and Pixie Dust nodded her helm. With a dark laugh, Pixie Dust's lips were claimed again in a forced kiss.

*Jazz's POV*

He was furious, no, he was livid. The Decepticons had attacked their base and put everyone in danger, but apparently that attack had been a distraction, for Red Alert had caught Soundwave leaving the base with Pixie Dust in his arms. Nobody could stop the blue mech as he took flight. Meanwhile, the other Decepticons retreated.

Jazz didn't know why he was so mad but both he and Prowl had been feeling weird lately. Their sparks had responded whenever Pixie Dust was near and both bonded mechs wanted the timid femme. The SIC and TIC went to Ratchet for an explanation and what Ratchet had told them was shocking. Apparently both of their sparks had accepted Pixie Dust as a third member of the bond. Their sparks wanted hers and Ratchet said that Pixie Dust was probably feeling the same.

When Jazz had heard about Pixie Dust being taken, the usually calm and collected mech drew his gun and charged after her. If it weren't for Ironhide and the Terror Twins holding him down, he would've probably off lined all the Cons when he got to their base.

Prowl was just as livid however, he had better control of his anger. His acid rifle was at the ready, Prowl keeping it in his sub-space for when it needed to be used. No one should ever take someone from a Praxian, especially when said Praxian believed that said someone could be a mate.

*Elita One's POV*

Elita One was scared. When she had found out that the Decepticons, read: Soundwave, had taken Pixie Dust, the femme commander had sobbed. She was not known for just breaking down but the femme commander had come to look at Pixie Dust like a daughter, and the same went for Optimus Prime. Nobody knew what the Decepticons were doing to her.

After Ratchet and his medics had repaired everyone, a meeting was called. The Autobots that were at the meeting were tense. Red Alert and Prowl came up with all type of ideas about how to get past the security in the Decepticon base. They ended up with back-up plans to the back-ups of the back-up plans.

After several hours of debating, they were finally ready. The Autobots were going to go and rescue Pixie Dust. All of them just hoped they were not too late.


End file.
